Overwatch: The Fight Against Talon
by NAFC19
Summary: How does the reformed Overwatch continue it's fight against Talon? With style, action and plenty of sarcasm, of course! Please review and let me know what can be improved. I appreciate constructive criticism but only if it's relevant. Thanks for reading, and there will hopefully be many more chapters to come. I don't own anything to do with Overwatch.
1. The Fight for Intelligence

**Hey everyone! I've written this story because I was having a hard time finding lots of action based stories on here and thought I'd give this a try. Please rate and review, it would be much appreciated.**

 **I don't own anything to do with Overwatch.**

Tracer was crouched down behind a pillar, pistols in hand, head bowed as more and more of her cover was obliterated by her attacker. Tracer had been in this position before; she was an Overwatch agent, after all. Problem was, her chronal accelerator had been shot at and had now gone dark. As she was waiting for another charge to activate the accelerator, she looked at her companion in McCree. Crouched down, he was pinned by Reaper's fire. Tracer looked down at her accelerator and cheered as it flashed back online, rolling out of cover and blinking away up the other side of the large hall they were stuck in.

Tracer and McCree had been called to investigate suspicious activity at the Greater Johnson Hall, just east of Stockholm. They had barely been there for a minute before they heard a loud and very obvious gun shot. Tracer had ducked down behind a bench and McCree had dropped down and rolled behind a nearby pillar, just as the position he was standing at seconds before was obliterated.

Back in the present, Tracer crouched on top of one of the two balcony levels and began opening fire with her pistols, before blinking down onto the floor and providing covering fire for McCree as he bolted out of his cover and towards another bench, with significantly less bullet holes in it.

As Reaper turned around to face Tracer, McCree jumped on top of Reaper, grabbing his dual shotguns and pulling him down to the ground in a headlock. As the two tussled on the ground, Tracer turned to Widowmaker and began opening fire, blinking every which way in an attempt to confuse the assassin.

When that didn't work, Tracer blinked onto the balcony Widowmaker was standing on, and somersaulted towards her, pulling a bomb off of her thigh and then throwing it at Widowmaker before blinking down below. Widowmaker pulled the bomb off and threw it away, but she was still caught in the blast, which sent her flying backwards, smashing into the wall and falling onto the balcony, unconscious.

Tracer blinked over to help McCree and pulled Reaper's new set of shotguns out of his hands before opening fire on him using his own weapons. She blinked up to the second balcony and dropped the weapons before blinking down to the back door of the Hall and blasting it open with her pistols. Jumping in, she saw what they were looking for; Talon intelligence. Pulling out as many hard drives as she could carry from the main frame with one hand, she pulled out what she hoped was the mainframe's power cable and shot at it, however it didn't turn off.

Just as she was ready to blink out, she was interrupted by Widowmaker, who was holding a dagger and no gun. Tracer reasoned her gun broke in the explosion.

As Widowmaker pounced on Tracer, she felt a sharp pain in her right thigh before it was quickly retracted and Tracer took the moment to recall. Still holding the hard drives, she pulled out one of her pistols and began firing upon the dagger wielding assassin, before she was punched in the face and dropped the hard drives and her pistol. She grabbed the assassin's wrist with both hands and the two engaged in a fierce staring contest as the two of them pushed the dagger towards each other.

Outside, McCree was flung away off of Reaper as Reaper stood up and began to run towards the intelligence room. McCree took a moment to recover before he stood up as well, stumbling towards the room with a shotgun wound to the leg.

Tracer was getting tired of the shenanigans between her and Widowmaker. Pushing hard against Widowmaker, she pushed her roughly against the wall and lifted up her left knee to knock the dagger out of her hands, sending the dagger clattering away, stopping a few feet away.

Reaper burst into the room, pulling out his shotguns as Tracer pulled Widowmaker off of the wall and slammed her roughly onto the floor. Tracer blinked behind Reaper and pulled him out of the room, pulling out her other pistol and slamming him into the floor, before he disappeared in a puff of inky black smoke.

As Tracer blinked back inside the room, she saw Widowmaker reaching for the dagger after recovering from being slammed onto the floor. Tracer flung herself at the assassin, bowling her over in a somersaulting dive tackle manoeuvre that sent both her and Widowmaker crashing into the mainframe of the computer system.

As it began emitting worrying sparks, Tracer disentangled herself from Widowmaker and the many wires draping over her, and commando rolled over to the hard drive system. Frantically pulling out every hard drive there, looking for the one containing all the names and locations of Overwatch agents known by Talon, she heard the main frame begin to emit a dim humming sound.

Finally pulling out the hard drive labelled ' _Overwatch – Talon Intelligence towards Known Agents and Locations'_ Tracer dodged another attempt by Widowmaker to stab her and swung out her right leg, tripping the assassin and sending her crashing to the floor. The dagger clattered towards the door as Widowmaker made to stand up. Tracer grabbed her upper arms and fell backwards towards the floor, before pulling in her legs and forming a ball before kicking Widowmaker in the stomach full force, sending the now virtually incapacitated assassin through the doorway and out into the main hall.

McCree was flung off his feet by the sliding Widowmaker as he struggled to stand. Widowmaker stood up shakily and attempted to engage with McCree before both of them fell over due to sheer exhaustion and pain.

Tracer picked up the hard drive and Widowmaker's dagger before looking at the main frame. Multiple warning messages were showing on the screen and the hum was worse than ever. Tracer decided that there was no real point in staying and so picked up her other pistol, holstered it, and calmly blinked out of the room, before closing the door and issuing a warning to McCree not to enter.

He may have been on the verge of asking why, until he heard a muffled explosion followed by significant amounts of smoke coming from underneath the door of the intelligence room.

Widowmaker, who was lying several feet away, stood up and, using her grappling hook, grabbed Reaper and using much the same manoeuvre as in the museum incident, disappeared through the dome glass roof.

Tracer held up the hard drive and said to McCree:

"Well that went well."

"Guess it did." McCree looked at Tracer before tying his handkerchief over his wound.

 **Well that concludes the first chapter, I hope it was a good read and there will most likely be an update within the next couple of days, so stay tuned if you liked this one. Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think by reviewing if you have a spare second.**


	2. Talon Operations

"What ya looking at?" Tracer walked into Winston's lab underneath London's Overwatch base as he was bent over at his desk, examining his computer screen intently.

"The files you picked up, Lena." Winston barely looked up. "Oh, and you're order for new pistols arrived this morning from Gibraltar. It's just over there." Winston pointed behind him.

Tracer wandered over to collect the pistols and then walked over and perched herself next to Winston on his desk.

"Anything interesting on there?" Tracer leaned back and leant on the bookcase behind the desk.

"Well, the hard drive you found was encoded in something called the Talon Cipher, but I unscrambled it and found that they have basically nothing."  
Tracer sighed. "You mean to say, that all that effort I put into not blowing up that hard drive was for nothing?"

"Either that, or they labelled them wrong. The actual hard drive with their actual information could well be on a different hard drive." Winston was now writing notes on his electronic pad.

"That won't be a problem now, the computer in that room sort of exploded." Tracer leaned forward on the desk and craned her neck to see the computer screen.

"Right, well, that fixes that." Winston looked up and asked "How's McCree?"

"Good. Good, yeah, Angela said he'd be fine." Tracer said, jumping off of the desk and moving towards the many firearms and miscellaneous weapons on the table behind Winston.

"That's good, then." Winston stood up and walked over to the table Tracer was now standing at.

 ** _"ALL AVAILABLE AGENTS. REPORT TO BRIEFING ROOM IN TEN MINUTES. I REPEAT. ALL AVAILABLE AGENTS. BRIEFING ROOM IN TEN MINUTES."_**

Tracer looked at Winston before bidding him goodbye and blinking off to the briefing room.

Once in the briefing room, Tracer sat down on one of the many chairs dotted behind desks in the room and looked around. Winston walked into the room holding several piles of files and a laptop, followed by Angela, who came in and sat down next to Tracer. Winston dumped everything he was carrying a few rows behind Tracer and Angela and sat down in the front row of the briefing room.

"Come on, big guy! I need to see!" Tracer called out from her seat.

Winston bent his head over his notes and called out "Then move forward!"

"Actually I can see just fine, don't worry about it!" Tracer leaned back in her chair.

Their _conversation_ was interrupted by Soldier: 76 as he entered the room and stood at the podium at the front.

"Okay, here's what we know. Talon operatives were spotted an hour ago in Paris, near Samuel Hattigun Hall. It is believed that they are operating another intelligence operation out of the hall, which we think was either a back-up or hub for other intelligence operations, such as the one discovered in the Greater Johnson Hall. Now, we need two agents, preferably three, to head to Paris and figure out what is going on. Is that clear?"

"Why are they focusing on large buildings? Specifically halls?" Angela's voice pierced the quiet the room had descended into since Soldier stopped talking.

"No clue. Now, who is going to go? Any volunteers?" Soldier asked.

"There is literally three of us in here." Tracer called out.

"Got it. Lena Oxton.." He added Tracer's name to the list of 'volunteers'. "Anyone else?" Tracer sighed and let her head roll back.

"Yeah.." Winston and Angela called out at the same time.

"Excellent. You three will go, take any equipment you need, and report back when you're done." Soldier walked out of the room.

"Cool!" Tracer jumped out of her chair and raced out the door Soldier had just left through and blinked into the hangar in a different part of the complex. Sitting on the wing of a V-37 Ashlin aeroplane, she waited for Angela and Winston to come out into the hangar.

"C'mon people! Let's go, let's go!" Tracer clapped her hands and blinked down to ground level before impatiently jumping about waiting for Angela and Winston to walk to the plane.

"We're coming, Lena, just settle down!" Winston said, as he carried his laptop and packed lunch with him.

"But I don't want to settle down!" Tracer said impatiently.

Tracer then blinked up to the cockpit of the aircraft and ran a few pre-flight checks before she heard two thuds that signalled to her that her companions were on board.

Firing up the planes twin engines, she opened the door to the cockpit and called out to make sure her companions had their seatbelts on. In the 26 passenger aircraft, with two rows of thirteen seats each, Angela and Winston were both seated right up the front, and both looked up the narrow staircase and passageway at the cockpit and Tracer's smiling face. Both gave a thumbs up and Tracer shut the door. Turning back to the controls, she taxied the plane onto the runway and turned on her radio.

"This is lima, echo, november, alpha requesting permission to take off, over." Tracer called into the radio.

"Haha, very clever. Just take off Lena." Came the short reply.

"Okay, sorry, just letting you know that I'm.."  
"Just take off." The radio operator called.

"Right, sure thing, see ya soon!" Lena called before pushing the plane into full throttle and taking off.

About 30 minutes into the flight, Tracer levelled out the plane at around 27,000 feet and sat back in her seat, pulling out her phone to play the most recent addictive game she had downloaded.

Quickly enough, however, her attention was taken off her phone and onto the metallic object being placed quite roughly at the side of her head.

"Don't move." Came a deep voice from the man holding the gun.

"But I want to move." Tracer said back.

The gunman cocked the gun's hammer.

"Okay, roger that."

"Good. Now tell your friends that they need to jump out of this plane." The gunman said, still pressing the gun to the side of Tracer's head. Tracer looked over at the pistols she really wished were still on her forearms rather than in the co-pilot's seat. Tracer stood up and made to open the door before she quickly whipped around and grabbed the gunman's arm, moving the gun well away from her head and towards the ceiling, where the gunman fired it, blasting a hole in the roof. An alarm began beeping from the control panel. Tracer kneed the gunman in his stomach, before grabbing his shoulders and slamming him into the food cupboard, demanding to know who he was working for. Tracer felt her own shoulders being grabbed and was pushed off of her feet and flung at the control panel on the co-pilot's side, breaking several dials and setting off several more alarms. Tracer was grabbed underneath the shoulder straps on her chronal accelerator and slammed into the wall before being thrown through the cockpit door, breaking it in two.

Tracer slammed into the floor on the other side of the door and groaned. Suddenly aware that the plane was now travelling straight down, Tracer stood up on the divide between the cabin and cockpit (which was now the floor), and pulled herself through the passageway into the cockpit, grabbing the fire extinguisher along the way.

She opened fire with the extinguisher and temporarily blinded the gunman, which was enough of an opportunity for Tracer to pull the gunman out of the pilot's seat and threw him out of the cockpit.

Jumping into the pilot's seat, Tracer heard seven distinct alarms and noticed their new altitude was just under 10,000 feet. Pulling hard on the yoke, the plane slowly lifted its nose and levelled out with an altitude of around 2,500 feet.

Tracer heard something that sounded like a painful fight for the gunman and she began to pay attention to the alarms. Most of them had gone quiet since she levelled out the plane, but when she noticed the _Significant Damage_ alarm was one of the ones going off, she decided to bring the plane down and land it just outside Paris, before the plane broke down in mid-air.

"Everyone all right?" Tracer called out after she landed it and turned off all the engines. Walking out into the cabin, she saw three layers of seats dislodged, a bruised and battered gunman and Winston demanding to know what he was doing on their plane.

"I think we know what he was doing on our plane, Winston. We just need to know who he was doing it for." Tracer said from the passageway.

Angela said, "I think we know that too. Talon, don't you think?"

Winston lifted up one of his fists and threatened to bring it down on the gunman before he relented.

"I.. work for.. Talon.. just.. don't hurt me anymore!" The gunman cried out in fear.

"Looks like we got a tour guide, too!" Tracer said to Angela.


	3. Misleading Information

Tracer, Winston and Angela walked through the streets of Paris as inconspicuously as they could as a group of a brightly dressed pilot, a field medic, a gorilla (sorry, scientist) and a gunman over said scientist's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Considering the circumstances, they didn't get too many weird looks.

"Where's this headquarters again, Steve?" Tracer asked, looking at the gunman slung loosely over Winston's shoulder.

"For the last time. My name is _not_ Steve." The gunman replied bluntly.

"Joey. James. Jacob? Jeremy. Jemerikuai?!" Tracer guessed, clearly annoying the gunman.

"Just call me Steve." The gunman resigned to Tracer's irritating tone.

"Okey doke Steve, back to where we were. Where's this headquarters again?" Tracer asked.

"I told you. It's forty-two Arabesque road, just a few blocks away." 'Steve' buried his face into Winston's back.

"Cool." Tracer turned back to face forward.

"Why did he agree to come with us, Lena?" Angela asked Tracer, under her breath.

"I believe it had something to do with Winston threatening to punch his face in." Tracer looked down at her phone, which now sported a giant crack down the middle of the screen from the minor scuffle in the plane earlier.

"Fair enough." Angela replied, looking over Tracer's shoulder at her phone. "What are you doing?" Angela asked.

"Calling for a replacement plane. We don't want to be stranded here, do we?" Tracer said, still tapping at her phone intensely.

"No, we don't." Angela turned back to face the street.

Soon after, the group arrived at the location 'Steve' had described.

"This doesn't _look_ like a grand hall, Winston." Tracer pointed out to Winston.

"Yes, thank you, Lena." Winston turned to look at Tracer, then said to Steve, "I'm going to put you down, don't try anything stupid, understand?"

"Got it." 'Steve' replied, anger in his eyes. Probably from being beaten in a fight.

"You first, lad." Tracer pointed at 'Steve', then at the door.

"Fine." 'Steve' said, before moving towards the door. Tracer followed slowly, drawing out both of her pistols and having them at the ready at her side. Winston followed, pulling out a miniature version of his Tesla cannon. Angela followed without a weapon, simply stating that she would rather no-one got hurt in this next scenario.

'Steve' opened the door slowly and walked in as quickly as he could, followed by Tracer, who blinked in so they didn't lose him and then took cover behind a crate. Winston commando rolled in, again taking cover behind a crate, and Angela crouched by the door before slowly making her way in and crouching behind a third, much smaller crate, behind the other three.

"What now?" Tracer whispered to Winston.

"Find the intelligence room, I guess.." Winston seemed unsure of the current situation.

Winston was about to move from cover when Tracer noticed movement up above on a balcony level. She threw a small pebble at Winston to get his attention and pointed as inconspicuously as possible at the moving figure. Winston held his thumbs up to show he got the message, before crouching a little lower. In the brief time Tracer had taken to make sure Winston had the message, she noticed the figure had disappeared. Looking around desperately, she saw a laser pointed right at 'Steve's' head. She quickly shouted at 'Steve' to move, which proved to be a mistake, as the bullet may have missed 'Steve' as he rolled out of the way, but she had given up the position of herself and her comrades.

Seeing the laser pointer pointed at Steve again, Tracer blinked to the centre of the room and began to fire upon the assailant, who quickly turned the weapon on her and narrowly missed Tracer as she blinked out of the way.

Winston opened fire with his Tesla cannon and attempted to 'smoke' the assailant off the balcony by electrifying the metal hand rail and floor. This proved to be effective, as the assailant jumped down to the floor and began to fire at Tracer, before she blinked away to one edge of the massive warehouse. Angela slowly moved around to where Tracer was. Tracer saw the medic behind her and threw one of her pistols at her to use.

Winston and (against her better judgement) Angela then opened fire on the assailant who was still focussing on Tracer. Tracer blinked behind the assailant and kicked the gun out of the assailant's hands, sending it skittering away on the floor, before grabbing the assailant's shoulder and pulling them to the ground. The assailant attempted to twist around in Tracer's grip but her hold on the assailant's shoulder was too strong. Flipping the assailant onto their stomach, Tracer put her knee into their back and held both their arms behind their back. Tracer then pulled out a pair of 'Winston's Patented Electric Handcuffs' and clamped them around the assailant's wrists. It was then she noticed four more assailants coming into the room from the opposite end. Angela climbed onto the balcony level while Winston jumped to take care of the four assailants on the balcony, while Tracer jumped up off of the first assailant's back and picked up her pistol, blinking behind the three assailants who had just entered on the ground, before proceeding to knock out two of them with the end of her pistol. The third knocked the gun out of her hand and she proceeded to engage with him through hand to hand combat.

Up on the balcony, Winston grabbed one of the assailants and flung him off of the balcony, sending him crashing into a crate and destroying it, spilling .303 rifles and ammunition everywhere. Winston grabbed another assailant around the legs and smashed his back on the hand rail of the balcony, bending his body almost into a semi-circle before Winston let go of him and he was sent crashing to floor.

Back on the ground, Tracer's opponent moved closer to the door through which he entered through and was promptly knocked out by Winston's former opponent. Tracer then blinked up to the balcony to help Winston and Angela. Angela threw Tracer's pistol back to her and in one fluid motion caught it and began to open fire on the two remaining assailants. Winston grabbed one and smashed his body against the solid concrete wall. No surprise, he crashed to the floor, unconscious.

Tracer emptied a clip into the final assailant's stomach, grabbed his shoulders before flipping herself and him over the balcony hand rail and sent them plummeting towards the ground, letting go and blinking up to the balcony at the last minute. He crashed to the floor with a hard thud, and lay there on the floor barely moving.

"So.. uh.. Intelligence?" Tracer asked Winston.

"Not here." Winston said. "It was a red herring."

"Perfect. Now that intelligence that we were looking for will be destroyed and.." Tracer was interrupted by a loud gun shot that just barely missed Angela. Looking over at the origin of the shot, Tracer saw that 'Steve' had helped himself to the .303 rifles and ammunition and decided to open fire on them.

Tracer blinked down to fire upon him and realised, just in time, that she hadn't reloaded. 'Steve' opened fire on Winston and Angela, who both ducked for cover.

The building was suddenly rocked by a massive explosion that sent the former gunman flying away and crashing into the floor, where he promptly stopped moving.

Tracer peeked around the corner of the crate she was behind and saw that their saviour was standing in the doorway.

"Gee, thanks, man!" Tracer called out, as she stood up and sat on top of the crate.

"Looked like you guys needed a bit of help!" The man in the doorway shouted to the three of them.

"We did!" Winston called, before he and Angela both jumped down to join Tracer.

 **That's it for chapter number three! Thanks for reading once again, I hope that it's been entertaining for you to read. So, who do you think the mysterious saviour is? It's probably really obvious, but let me know you're theories anyway! Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a day or two so stay tuned. Thanks again for all the reviews, I really do appreciate them all. The next chapter should have some more action in it, so if you like that it should be great!**


	4. Another Friend, Another Enemy

**Just a quick little note, this chapter is a direct continuation from the last one, so just a little context for you there..**

"May I ask, what on Earth are you doing here?" Winston asked, walking up to their saviour.

"Well, you know, I'm not one to miss out on a bit of action, you know me.."

"Soldier. I wasn't expecting you to show up." A malicious and quite raspy voice came from a suspiciously dark cloud emerging from a nearby crate.

Tracer, Winston and Angela all ducked behind cover. Winston pulled out his miniature Tesla cannon and kept it at his side, for now. Tracer pushed one of her pistols back towards Angela and kept her remaining pistol firmly clasped in her right hand.

Looking over the top of her crate, Tracer saw that Soldier: 76 (their saviour) and Reaper (possibly their doom) standing off with weapons drawn.

Winston looked quite wary of their current situation, no-one was really sure what was going to happen next. He picked up his Tesla cannon and lifted it ever so slightly to be level with the top of the crate.

Soldier: 76 lowered his rifle slightly.

"I don't want to fight with you, Gabriel." His voice was level, while still forceful at the same time.

"That's a shame." Reaper rasped his way through the sentence and lifted up his shotguns. They were immediately met with the glare of Soldier: 76's rifle. Reaper's fingers appeared to be seconds away from pulling the triggers, when suddenly Winston saw a shadowy figure observing from the balcony, slowing drawing a rifle and pointing it at Soldier: 76's head.

Tracer looked where Winston was looking and she immediately sprang into action, blinking up to the balcony and engaging with the figure on the balcony.

Soldier: 76 ducked and commando rolled behind a crate before resting his rifle on the crate and looking for Reaper as he disappeared. When he reappeared behind another crate, Reaper opened fire and forced Soldier: 76 to duck down.

Winston began firing electric bursts at Reaper as Angela climbed up onto the balcony and began opening fire on the shadowy figure from behind. The shadowy figure dived at Tracer, knocking her to the ground, before stealing her pistol and running off around the balcony. Angela threw Tracer's other pistol back at her and she took off, blinking and running towards the figure, who was now standing, rifle aimed, behind Soldier: 76. Tracer dived at the figure and knocked them off of their feet, sending them sliding across the balcony, under the rail, and landing on another crate, this time filled with clay-like, malleable material.

Soldier: 76 and Reaper were still engaged in their duck-fire-duck-fire fight when a massive explosion was heard and felt by everyone in the room, sending a fireball up into the roof and completely enveloping half of the crates and, fortunately, none of the occupants. Well, no-one, except for the figure who set off a crate of C4 by sticking a blasting cap into it.

Tracer was thrown back by the shockwave and slid along the balcony level, while Winston had joined the fight on ground level, ducking and weaving through piles of burning crates. Tracer stood up and crouched down low, before slowly making her way over to where Angela was crouched.

Down on the ground, Winston fired at Reaper with his Tesla cannon, blasting open a crate full of grenades, sending them spilling out onto the floor, causing Reaper to trip on a rolling grenade and falling flat on his back.

Soldier: 76 then picked up a crowbar lying on top of a nearby crate, one of the few not on fire, and pried open its side. Seeing it full of C4, he picked up one of the many loose grenades and smashed it to pieces with his crowbar, taking the fuse out and abandoning the rest of the grenade.

Tracer and Angela moved down from the balcony level warily, with Tracer seeing Soldier: 76 setting a bomb for the Talon agents in the building. Angela and Winston had seen this too, and both made a run for it.

Soldier: 76 handed the fuse to Tracer as she set it. Soldier: 76 ran out the door.

Activating the fuse, Tracer blinked out of the building immediately. Blinking over to where the other three were crouched behind cover, Tracer herself crouched and covered her ears.

Seconds later, the fuse reached an end and set of the crate of C4, blasting the roof off of the warehouse, sending tendrils of smoke and fire out of every single crack in the building's construction. Soon after the fire dissipated, the entire building collapsed in on itself, leaving several sheets of corrugated iron lying unassembled on the floor.

"Did you have to destroy it, Lena?" Winston turned to look at Tracer.

"It was his idea, not mine." Tracer pointed at Soldier: 76.

"We wouldn't have lasted much longer had we kept fighting," Soldier: 76 replied. "Any idea what happened to the intelligence in there?"

"Not there." Winston looked at Soldier: 76.

"Damn." Soldier: 76 said. "Let's go find it then."

"Sounds good!" Tracer jumped up.

"Wait.." Winston said. "We don't even know where this is. It might not even exist."

"Fair enough." Soldier: 76 said. "New plan. We go back to headquarters, find out where it is, then get it."

"Sounds good?" Tracer added, looking at Winston.

"Sounds good." Winston confirmed.

"Sweet. Who's flying?" Tracer asked, smiling her best 'pick me' smile.

"You." Soldier: 76 said.

 ** _TWENTY MINUTES LATER_**

"Everyone in?" Tracer called out from the top of the tandem rotor helicopter she was piloting.

"Yeah.." Came three chorused replies.

Tracer looked around in both of the service cupboards before firing up the chinook, then sat down and turned on the tandem rotors.

Reaching the height of 12,000 feet, Tracer activated the auto-pilot and went down to the main cabin to check on everyone else.

Tracer looked at Winston, who was intently staring at his computer screen.

"Got something?" Tracer asked him.

"Nothing major, however there was a report two months ago of suspicious activity around the area of west London, but the police did nothing about it due to the fact that, and I quote, 'It's London. There is suspicious activity all over the place.'." Winston said, barely looking up.

"So what makes this report different?" Tracer asked.

"It happened four days in a row, at exactly the same time, with exactly the same person wearing a hood, at exactly the same place, apparently he looked to be holding something suspicious." Winston said.

"Who filed that report?" Tracer asked.

"Someone named Alec Camden.. Place of residence, London, England.. Known.." Winston was cut short by Tracer.

"What's the bet he's a Talon agent?" Tracer said.

"How so?" Winston asked.

"Think about it. Who would be looking at exactly the same place and time for four days in a row? Who would recall that same person being in that same place four times in a row if they never saw their face and.. people don't just say he was holding something 'suspicious'. They try to describe it." Tracer said, clearly impressed with her theory.

"That's fair enough, how quickly can you get us to his address?" Winston asked. Tracer looked at her watch.

"Ten minutes. West London isn't that far away." Winston handed Tracer a piece of paper and she bolted up to the cockpit.

Minutes later, the four of them were standing outside Alec Camden's house.

"Let's go!" Tracer said, walking up to the door and knocking three times. The rest of the group followed.

"Who is it?" Came a voice from inside.

 **Hey everyone, thanks for reading this far, I hope you enjoy the direction the story is going in, but if not then please feel free to let me know what you think would be a cool direction to send the story in. Thanks once again for reading, please review if you think there is something I can improve on, and the next chapter is already being written, so expect it within a day or two!**


End file.
